KimNapped!
by thoughts like stars
Summary: While Bobby Wasabi signed up the dojo to the hardest competition of the year, one of the best members is missing. No not Jack, but Kim. Jack is going to find out who did it. Who do you think?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey guys! This is my very first fanfiction and I'm really excited. For my first fanfic, I wanted to do one on one of my most favorite shows, Kickin' It. I love the show, and I LOVE Leo Howard. So this story will be somewhat about Jack and Kim's "thing." But I'm going to try and make it funny so it's not totally serious like some other fanfictions I've read. Not that they were bad or anything, but I personally don't like when things get too serious and too scary. Please no hate comments. It's my first one so go easy on me. But I would love constructive criticism. Thank you!**

(Jack's POV)

As I walk into the dojo, I see Jerry, Milton and Eddie stretching and talking about what Jerry did _this_ time to get detention. But the only person I don't see is Kim. In fact, she wasn't even at school. Something didn't seem right about Kim's random disappearance. But then again she might have been sick or something. But… she would have called us. All these thoughts were whirling around in my head when Milton comes over to me.

Milton: Jack? Hello?

"Yeah?"

Milton: Come on let's do some stretches! Rudy's not here yet, so he would want us to warm up. The last time we didn't warm up, Eddie was doing the cramp.

Eddie: Okay, I learned my lesson! After you eat and before you do Karate, you gotta stretch!

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, okay. Wait, Milton have you seen Kim?"

Milton: No. I was hoping you would know actually. After all who cares about Kim more than you do?

I could feel myself slightly blushing. "Don't start. I do not like Kim! She is just as a friend!" A part of me was saying I was telling the truth, but a part of me was saying I was lying. I don't like Kim and her beautiful honey blonde hair, and her pretty eyes and…

_Snap out of it Jack! Kim's just a friend! A best friend! You do not like her more than that! _

Then Jerry snaps out of my thoughts. "Oh come on, Jack! We know you two have a thing going on! Stop admitting it bro. You gotta spill the beans!"

"Oh, just like how you spilled the beans when you told Kelsey that you really weren't a secret agent?" I teased.

"It took almost a week to get her hair to stop standing up," Milton shriveled.

"Okay, not like that! But you have to tell us, man! We're you're friends."

"Yeah," Eddie came in. "We can totally hook you up. We'll be your beak men!"

I was confused. "It's wing man, Eddie!" I said. "Anyway, there's nothing to tell. I don't like Kim. But I do want to know what happened to her. I tried calling her but she didn't pick up. I texted but she never replied.

The guys shrugged without a care. Eddie patted my back. "You're freaking out over nothing, Jack. She's probably…"

"Guys!" Rudy yelled as he burst through the door. "I have terrible news…"

What could it be? Is it about Kim?

**A/N- oh, a cliffy! I'm sorry it's so short. I promise I will right it longer in the next chapter. I just thought it would be good to stop it now, like the end of the scene. But I swear to write longer. Please review and tell me what ya think! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with my next chapter. First off, I would like to say thanks SO much for the nice comments. And one of them did say to use quotation marks so thanks for that I'm going to use that now. Anyway, this chapter is definitely going to be longer! So, onto the story! **

**Again: I do not own Kickin' It.**

(Jack's POV)

"What's wrong Rudy?" I asked.

"Oh, we are dead, I am a GONER!" Rudy screamed to himself.

"Rudy!" Milton yelled. "What happened?" He let out a gasp. "Did you get a girlfriend and did she dump you before you made your first move?"

"It's okay, buddy. We've all been there!" Jerry pats his back.

"Guys, this is serious!" Rudy said.

The guys give him that really? Look.

"Okay, but that's not the whole reason why I'm upset!" Rudy said. "Look, Bobby Wasabi entered us in the hardest competition of the year, that's sponsored by him. Did I mention he entered US?

I really wasn't getting any terrible news here. "Well, then what's the bad news?"

"The bad news is that the losing dojo of the final competition has to close down for good."

"What?" We all said unison.

"Did you not hear me? Wow, you guys need to check your ears."

I rolled my eyes. "But what kind of a stupid rule is that?"

"Jack, this is kind of like a test. Against teams the BLACK DRGONS. A big test. The biggest test of your life!" Rudy howled. Yeah, Rudy can be very dramatic.

"Okay, we won't let you down. We'll train for this, and we are not losing this dojo. We're a team, right guys?" I said encouragingly. "Right!" Everyone agreed.

"Uh, speaking of team, where's Kim?" Rudy asked.

"I don't know, she wasn't in school this morning either." I said.

"Well, spread the news to her. Right now, we have to practice with or without her."

As we were practicing for the biggest competition ever, I could tell everyone was into it. Everyone but me. I was trying to be as focused as possible, but I couldn't stop thinking about Kim. What happened to her? Why didn't she come to school or practice? Where is she? All these questions kept coming out of nowhere. But the biggest question of all, the one that bothered me ever since I met her for the first time.

Why am I having the feeling that I'm falling for her?

(Kim's POV)

Okay, one thing is for sure: Leaving the Black Dragons was the biggest mistake I ever made. As I'm sitting on the closet floor, and wiping _hardly noticeable_ tears from my eyes (with my clothes because, my hands were tied) I was thinking about how I even came here in the first place.

*Flashback*

I was just walking home from the dojo, and thinking about Jack for some reason. How he had that gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and hair. I had to admit I did have a really little crush on him when I met him, but… it's been getting bigger. But I snapped myself out of it. Jack is JUST a friend. He's nothing more than that. But then that's when things changed and that's how I got my hands and legs tied up. I was just walking back home, and my old member from the Black Dragons, Frank came up to me.

"Hey Kim," Frank said with a slow smile.

"What do you want, Frank?" I asked irritably. He ruined my Jack fantasy! Wait, I can't believe I just said that.

"It's not _just _want I want Kim." He said slyly.

I was confused. "Huh?" Then I felt someone cover my mouth and someone grabbing onto me. I was freaking out. I tried to get out, but they were too strong for me. Me! Kim Crawford!

"Take her to the dojo." Frank said. "And just in case she wants to get out." Frank put this cloth on my nose and it smelled god-awful. Before I knew it, everything went black.

I woke up, and found myself in the Black Dragon Dojo. It looked dark outside, and I saw the Sensei standing very close to me.

"Hello, Miss Crawford." He said. "Glad you could make it."

"What do you want with me?" I snarled. "I was going to punch him, when I realized I couldn't. My hands were tied. And so were my legs. I started panicking on the inside but remained my confident face on the outside.

"Did Rudy ever tell you about the competition this Friday?" The Sensei asked.

I was yet again confused. What competition? "No,"

"Great," He said. "So Bobby Wasabi signed your dojo up for the hardest competition of the year, and if your dojo loses the final match against us, well you can kiss your dojo goodbye."

I was shocked. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Well what does this have to do with me?" I asked, irritably. "You know, you're not that good at kidnapping right? Normal kidnappers would've taken them some place a little less public." And that was true. Although I was scared I was kidnapped, I had to admit, it was poor kidnapping.

"What it has to do with you? Well, you were ours, Kim. Come back to us, or stay in here until the competition is over."

"I would never come back to this narcissistic ego factory. I found nice friends. Friends who don't KIDNAP ME!" I looked at Frank, who stood there silently giving me a sneer along with the other boys. I rolled my eyes. "And my friends are going to come back for me! You'll see!"

"Oh, that's the best part!" Frank said. "Your little boyfriend might not even go to the competition without knowing your safe! What's his name again? Jack? Anyway, with him gone, this would be leaving the stupidest people in your dojo!"

I blushed but was raged with anger at the same time. "Jack isn't my boyfriend! And my friends aren't stupid! If it's anyone it's you Frank!"

Frank got mad. "Sensei put her in the dungeon!"

Sensei glared at him. "For the last time Frank, we do NOT have a dungeon! Do u really thinks that we're really in China?"

"Nooo."

He sighed. "The only thing we have is the long closet, which Kim, is your new home."

My eyes widened. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh, but I would! And you have no one to call, nowhere to go. That's right we have demolished your cellphone!"

"Not my phone! That was new!" I whined.

"Boys take her in. And tape her mouth will you? I don't want anyone to know she's in here."

Frank whispered to his sensei about something.

"Where are your parents, Kim?"

"They're gone to London for a business trip." I said dumbly. Then I realized what I just said. "Really Kim?"

"See? Nothing to worry about! Take her in!" And the idiots took me in, and locked me in the empty closet.

So that's how I'm here. I knew it was midnight but I couldn't any sleep. That's right…

Kimberly Crawford was scared.

**A/N- That concludes chapter two! Is it longer this time? I thought again… perfect way to end the story. Don't worry, Chapter 3 is on the way! Please review, tell me what you think. **

**SO, do you think Kim is scared for the first time? Will Jack come to the rescue? **

**I know you guys hate cliffhangers so I'll give you something that will put you out of your misery. **

**Hint: What if… Kim dropped something by accident? Possibly… a charm bracelet that Jack made for her? **

**That's all I'm saying! Later!**

eHeHh


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter. I'm really happy about the comments. I can't believe I have almost 15 already. And I posted the first one last night, at like eleven! So thank you all! Anyway, this chapter is definitely going to be longer. Please review and tell me what you think! Again, anything to improve? I'm not the best writer, but I love it so much. Anyway, enjoy! **

**Oh, and one of you said that you're not getting chapter two. I don't know why that is. Did you try refreshing the page? Well, when I updated it at first I didn't get it either. You probably checked it while it was processing or something. Tell me if you're still not getting it. **

(Jack's POV)

I slammed my locker shut and looked at where Kim's locker was. Still no sign. Okay, I was getting scared now. Did she maybe go with her parents? I mean, she did say something about her parents going to London for a business trip or something. I saw the guys come over to me.

I decided to ask them. "Still no sign of Kim, anyone?"

"No," Milton said.

"Nada," Eddie said.

"I saw her!" Jerry said.

My eyes looked willingly at Jerry. "Really? Where? Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she was smiling right at me! But why was she smiling through a book?"

I rolled my eyes in depression. "Jerry, did you see your picture too?"

"Yes!"

Milton looked at him like he was a stupid toddler. "Yearbook Jerry!"

"Okay, then I never saw her."

"I'm kind of worried now." I told the guys.

"Jack, relax. She probably went to London with her parents." Eddie said patting my back.

"But she would've told us! You know her? She loves traveling! Remember when she went to Las Vegas? She wouldn't stop talking about it for two weeks!"

"Yeah I know," Milton said. "I was almost glad when she was gone for the week."

"Well, let's go to the dojo." Eddie said. "Rudy's probably waiting for us. The competition is only a couple of days away.

"Okay," I sighed, and went with my friends.

(Kim's POV)

I sighed rested my head on the wall. Although this was a serious issue, I was bored! I mean, at least I got food and water but I was frustrated. I wanted to get out of here! I hate being restricted. I could tell that school was over because I heard the guys walk in. Idiots. I swear when I get out of this thing, I'm going to beat the living grits out of all of them. NOBODY messes with Kim Crawford. Not even Jack. Then my mind went on him. I know it's only been two days, but I missed him for some reason. I remembered before I got in this mess what he gave me.

*Flashback*

"Kim?" Jack said as he came to me when I left the dojo.

I turned around seeing his smile and his chocolate brown eyes. "Yeah?"

"I want to give you something." Jack said.

"Okay, if it's Jerry's baby pictures I've already seen it, and once is more than enough!" I teased.

He laughed. "No, not that. It's something I made for you. Just a little 'thanks for being my friend' thing."

I smiled. "What is it?"

"Close your eyes."

"Jack? This better not be a 'move'." I said.

"No it's not. Just trust me?" I looked into his eyes, and I reluctantly gave in. I closed my eyes. I felt him take my hand and put something on my wrist.

"Okay, now open." Jack said happily.

I opened my eyes and saw what he put on my wrist. It was a charm bracelet. It had my initial one heart and is on another. And the last heart said "BFF". I looked into his eyes and smiled. It was really sweet of him. "Thanks Jack. You didn't have to do this, you know?"

"Well, I wanted to. You're the first girl that knows me more than anyone. Well, besides my mom but you know more."

I laughed. "Well, it's really nice of you." I said, and gave him a hug. He hugged me back. I could feel myself tingling. Did I like him? I let go and gave him one last smile before I went home. Or should I say went into this stupid closet.

*End of Flashback*

I turned my head around to see that bracelet. It only reminded me of him. But when I saw my hands, I realized that it wasn't there. Oh no! I literally had it for five minutes and now it was gone; I must have dropped it. Now I was crying, but this time, more tears. I felt like a horrible friend for the fact that I lost it. If only Jack was here.

(Jack's POV)

I was walking from the dojo with the guys after practice. And by the way, Kim wasn't there either. Where is she? Then Jerry interrupted me.

"Jack?" Jerry said patting me. "Did you not even hear the story when Kelsey and I went on our first date? It was epic!"

"Maybe for you, but not for her. You puked on her top!" Eddie said in disgust

"Hey I had bad shrimp!" Jerry said.

"Okay, no one cared anymore about your odd relationship with your now- ex-girlfriend."

"Guys!" I said. "Does anyone care about Kim?"

"We care about her Jack. Will you calm down? Now I want _you_ to go to Las Vegas." Milton complained.

"I just think that—" But I couldn't finish my sentence because I tripped and fell on something.

"Jack! Are you okay?" Eddie said as he helped me up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. I picked up what I tripped on and noticed that it was a charm bracelet.

"Cool bracelet!" Jerry said. "I can so use this to ask girls!"

"Jerry, it's not just anyone's bracelet! It's Kim's!" I yelled. What is it doing here?

"How would you know?" Milton asked.

I blushed. "Well… I kind of made it for her," I said softly.

"Oh!" Eddie said. "So, is it for your month anniversary or something?"

"I was never with her! It was a friendship bracelet!" I defended.

"Sure it was," Milton said.

I decided to change the subject. "Well, what is it doing here? Maybe Kim's close!"

"Or, she dropped it because she wasn't interested!" Jerry teased.

"Shut up Jerry!" I said.

"Well what's your point Jack?" Milton asked.

"Kim's not in London." I said confidently. "She's here."

**A/N- That's Chapter 3! Hope you like it! And I'll put Chapter four, later today or tomorrow. So you see? I told you a bracelet were involved! You know what? I'll give you all a sneak peak of Chapter four! But more reviews, okay? Thanks! **

**Here's a sneak peak of Chapter 4: **

(Still Jack's POV)

"Are you sure?" Eddie said.

"Yes." I said.

"You know, we still don't know where she is." Milton said.

"Maybe, she has been abducted by aliens!" Jerry said.

I rolled my eyes and ignored him. "I'm going back to the dojo."

"Why?" Milton asked confused.

"I think most when I'm punching dummies." I said.

"Jack, I think you're blowing this way out of proportion." Eddie said.

"Oh yeah, why don't you tell Jerry that? He blows everything out of proportion!" I said angrily.

"Yo bro, don't you start with me!"

"Guys stop fighting!" Milton said.

"You're right Milton. I'm sorry Jerry."

"It's okay."

"Okay, before I strangle any of you, I'll be in the dojo practicing for this tournament if you need me." I said. And with that, I went to the dojo, punching and kicking dummies to get my mind of Kim. But honestly, I couldn't. I was worried about her, and I was wondering where she was as I was clutching her bracelet. And I realized something else, something I couldn't really believe.

I was _crazy_ about Kim Crawford.

**A/N- That's it! Keep reviewing! Tell me what ya think!**eHeHh


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hi guys! Yeah so this is the third time I'm writing today for this story. I'm trying to finish this story before school starts which is on Tuesday September 6****th**** for me. When school starts I'll definitely try and do some more Kickin' It fanfictions but it might not take as quick to update them. So yeah. Anyway, again, you have no idea how happy I am that you all love the story. Thank you soo much for all the support! It means a lot to me! So on to Chapter 4! Remember how I gave you a sneak peak? I'll skip that part, and go to where I left off on the chapter. **

(Kim's POV)

Sigh. I'm sitting here eating my sandwich with my hands untied for once, while Frank "entertains" me with him playing the violin. If you ask me he sounded like a screeching cat. I know what you're thinking. "Why can't the amazing Kim Crawford beat him up and escape since her hands are untied?" Well I can't do that for two reasons. One is that my feet are still tied so I'll be caught. And second, they blackmailed me. If I left, they'd hurt my other friends, but I know they mean Jack. I couldn't risk letting that happen, so I stay eating this dry nasty sandwich, and listening to an abused violin.

And thankfully, Frank was done. "And that song was Baby by Justin Bieber! Thank you! Thank you!" He said stupidly.

"I don't know what's worse. I being kidnapped or I having to listen to your screechy song." I retorted.

"Hey watch your mouth missy!" He said nastily. "You look done with your sandwich." He snatched the plate away from me and first taped my mouth shut. Then he tied my hands up and locked the closet. I was crying again. I wanted to get out. I wanted to be free and practice for the tournament. And more importantly I wanted Jack. I bumped my head against the wall by accident.

"Mph!" I screeched. Then I remembered something. This dojo was connected to the Bobby Wasabi dojo. The walls aren't soundproof! Maybe Rudy is in the dojo. He can get me out! And I can call the police! All problems will be solved. Since I couldn't grab anything to hit with I had to use the untied parts of my body. I hit my elbow hard on the wall. Pain shot through my entire hand but I had to get out of here. I wanted to see Jack and tell him about the bracelet. I want to see his chocolate brown eyes and his dark brown hair and his cute smile again. As I was banging on the wall, I realized something, I couldn't believe.

I was _crazy _about Jack.

(Jack's POV)

I was punching and kicking the dummy as hard as I could. I knew I needed a break, because of how my hands were hurting, but I didn't care. I felt bad about everything. I should've walked with Kim. Then I would've known what happened.

Then I heard intense banging from the wall.

I looked around. "Who's there? I asked. No reply. Only banging. I went closer to where the noise was coming from. It was on the wall, but I heard someone screeching. I went out of the dojo, and went next door. The Black Dragons. It just reminds me of Kim. But I wasn't surprised the noise was coming from there. They're always making some noise.

I was about to go inside, when I got a call from Jerry. I picked it up.

"Jerry what's up man?" I said on the phone.

"Jack! Did you check the school website?"

"No why?"

"They announced a dance! This Friday! Dude we gotta call some girls! And you can ask Kim! You know as soon as you find her."

"I think I will. Thanks for the info. Good luck on getting girls Jerry. You'll need it."

"Dude, I got the swag. I'll find my girl. Later."

"Bye,"

I hung up and tried opening the door to enter the dojo. Locked. I took a pin from my pockets (I don't know how that got there by the way) and used it to pick the lock. I heard a snap and I opened it. I looked around but no one was there.

_BANG!_

I heard the loudest one, coming from the closet. I tried opening the door but it was locked yet again. I used the pin and picked the lock. I slowly twisted the doorknob and I saw someone I'd never thought I'd see.

**A/N- Ha! You thought I was going to end the chapter! Not this time. Although a cliffy will come shortly. But I made this author's note to tell you that I'm going to jump to Kim's point of view, but it'll go the part when she's almost fed up of banging. Here goes: **

(Kim's POV)

It was no use. There's no one.

I used my head, my elbow, and my shoes. But I don't think anyone's coming. Tears were streaming through my eyes. Man this has been happening a lot now. When I get out of here, I have to promise myself to never cry again. I hate crying, but I'm just at a loss for what to do.

Then I heard someone open the door!

Yes! Someone heard me! Now I have to bang my head the loudest.

_BANG!_

Okay, that hurt. I lied down. I hit it a little too hard. Then I heard someone's footsteps. I was too hurt to be excited. I heard the doorknob twist slowly. My pain was suddenly gone. Why?

Because I saw someone I'd never thought I'd see.

(Jack's POV)

"MMPH!" Kim screeched through the duct tape.

"Kim!" I screamed. I yanked off the duct tape (she screamed but I ignored It.) and untangled the ropes on her hands and legs.

"Jack!" Kim screamed. She squeezed me tightly and I could tell she was crying. I hugged her back.

"I'd never thought I'd ever see you again!" I said relieved. "You've been on my mind for days!" Normally, I would be blushing, but this time I didn't care, I was just so happy to see her beautiful face.

"Jack, I'd never thought I'd be so happy to see you in my life." She choked as she fought back tears. She let go, and I wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It's okay, I'm here you don't need to worry." I said soothingly.

"I know," She said smiling. She hugged me again. She then faced me with her beautiful eyes. . I leaned in, and we were inches apart, to kissing, when I was interrupted.

"Well, well, well." I heard a voice say. "Well."

I got up and so did Kim, but she I noticed that she was slightly slipping, clutching her head. I caught her luckily. "That's a lot of well's man," I said.

"Well," He said yet again. "You shouldn't have done this Jack. You're going to wish you were sorry!"

"No, you're going to wish you were sorry, when I kick your sorry butt!" Kim screamed, but it didn't look like she was going to at the moment, because she keeps tripping.

"What's wrong Kim?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah I hit my head on the wall to get your attention, and looks like it's giving me some problems," I was holding her and talking to the idiot. "You wish I was sorry!"

"Actually," The sensei came in. "When we're done with you, you won't be able to wish for anything."

I defended myself, looking confident but I knew that this may be a little hard.

**A/N- See! Told you there's a cliffy! So what do you think? I think there are only two more chapters left, until I finish this story. So yeah. Please review! I'll keep posting! Thanks so much! **

**Oh, and what did you think about the Jack/Kim stuff? I knew you guys were kind of waiting for that **

**Alright… bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hi guys! I'm back with** **the fifth chapter of Kim-Napped! I would like to say one change to the story, just a little change. You know how the Bobby Wasabi competition was "this Friday" well, actually the Friday is "tomorrow". Get it? I thought it would be a little more suspenseful. You'll see why. Okay enjoy! **

(Kim's POV)

Okay, I was feeling really light-headed. I hit my head on the wall way too hard. At least it got Jack's attention. Jack was holding me, while defending himself to the Black Dragons.

"Jack, just let me go," I said weakly. "I'll be fine on the floor."

"Girl, Jack is going to be holding you the whole night." Frank said.

"How?" I said.

"Like this!" Frank tried pushing Jack in the closet, but he was too strong. He let go of me, kicking their sorry butts and I was on the floor, wishing I could kick the living grits out of them. I would make an excellent partner for Jack. But no, I was a stupid girl on the floor. The only thing I hated more than being kidnapped is playing a damsel in distress. That was a strong pet peeve of mine. I mean, I was Kim Crawford! And Kim Crawford NEVER plays damsel in distress! SO I got up shakily, and defended Jack as he was fighting with the Black Dragon idiots.

Big mistake.

(Jack's POV)

When Frank was about to push me in the closet… let's just say things didn't turn out as planned.

I held on the door frame and kicked his stomach with both my legs and jumped off. I was fighting his three other friends. I've taken them down once, I can do it again. When they were about to charge at me in all directions I jumped high and landed kicking their heads. They all toppled down. All except Frank. I was fighting strong but he was stronger this time. He dodged every kick every punch. Then just when he was about to punch me, Kim came in and kicked him.

I was shocked. "Kim, what are you doing?"

"Kicking his sorry butt!" Kim yelled. Her punches and kicks were a little weak, which unfortunately was an advantage for Frank. He kicked her and she flew all the way to the closet. She wasn't moving.

"Kim!" I screamed. I ran to her and checked her but she looked unconscious.

"Have fun in the closet you two." Frank said. He slammed the door and locked it. Great. Now we're both trapped, with nowhere to go.

I looked at Kim whose eyes were closed and I noticed a huge scar on her leg. It was nighttime and she still hasn't opened her eyes. I didn't get sleep at all, looking at Kim. If she didn't come out and started kicking them none of this would've happened. I leaned against the wall. Tomorrow was the competition and the dance.

Say goodbye to the dojo, Jack.

(Kim's POV)

As I slowly woke up I realized we were in the closet. How did that happen? Was Jack saving me just a dream? Then I saw Jack snoring and his arms on me.

Yep, this was real.

I didn't want to take his arms off, because he looked like he was really tired so I let it stay on my body. How did I get here? I don't remember anything that happened. All I remember was Jack finding me in the closet. The rest was kind of a blur. Then Frank came in I think, and…

"Kim?" Jack said groggily as he woke up. "Are you awake?"

"No Jack, I'm just talking to you in my sleep," I said sarcastically.

"Huh. Even when we're kidnapped you manage to use your sarcasm." He teased as he was stretching.

"Hey, I haven't really used sarcastic comments on you for two days." I said.

He shook his head, and his face immediately turned sad. "Why did you come in, Kim? I could've handled it myself!" He looked a bit mad.

Wait what? When did I ever…

Oh yeah.

"I'm sorry, Jack, I just didn't want you saving my life, like that. I felt like I wasn't helpful.  
>He sighed and shook his head. "I know, you didn't want to play damsel in distress, didn't you?"<p>

"Yeah." I said softly.

"Kim, a girl's gotta play damsel in distress sometime in their life. No matter how aggressive they are." He teased.

"Hey, aggressive is a strong word! I'm just confident and independent. I know how to take care of myself."

"Oh just like how you take of yourself, when you were trapped in this rat hole for two days!" He looked kind of mad. "We could've gone out! But no, you just had to come in. Little Miss Bossy can never play damsel in distress!

I was mad now. "That wasn't my fault! They just grabbed me and passed me out before I could even fight! You what's worse than not playing damsel in distress? Being a hero! You're always the hero, Jack! I kind of want to be one too! I don't want to sit around and do nothing like last night!"

"You didn't handle that one well this time, did ya?" He was furious. I could tell he was really mad at me, probably won't even speak to me again. Well neither will I. I turned away with my face bright red. Usually, I would storm out of the room hastily, but I can't do that since… well you already know why.

Then Jack came closer and finally spoke. "Kim, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. You were just trying to help me, I guess. I shouldn't have said all that stuff."

I decided to play "forgiveness" for once. "No Jack, I'm sorry. I don't know I just hated playing damsel in distress; I am not one of those girls that go 'Save me Jack!' And in all the pressure, I just went. But I shouldn't have."

"It's okay. I know you too well; I can picture you doing something like this." He laughed. I nudged him and sighed.

"Well, how are we going to get out of here?" I asked.

"I don't know," Jack admitted. "So is your head feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I don't think I feel like passing out anymore." I laughed. But from what's going to happen without us there in the competition, I think it's better for me to just pass out again.

**A/N- Okay! Chapter 5 is done! Again, cliffy. Don't worry, Chapter 6 will come out today! But, here's just a clarification for my future chapters. I have to go the guys perspective when they find out that Jack is missing too, so I'll just say No point of view, and it won't be. Get it? **

**Okay, review! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Hi everybody! Here is the 6****th**** chapter of Kim-Napped! I just want to say thank you for all the nice comments. I know I always say this in pretty much every authors note (heehee) but I'm just really happy that you all like it. I worked as hard as I can, making sure that it's not dead serious and I bring out their characters, so tell me when it gets too serious or too cheesy. Haha, cheesy. Anyway, just to let you know, I'll be jumping a lot to other points of views, because this is one of the finale chapters. Well, actually there are… three more chapters I think. Okay, onto the sixth chapter! **

(No one's POV just the guys)

"Has anyone seen Jack?" Milton asked as he came to Jerry and Eddie's locker. "The competition is today, we need him!"

"Nope, haven't seen him." Eddie said.

"First Kim, now Jack? You know I bet they're running away together!" Jerry said as he closed his locker for the last time of the day.

Milton sighed in annoyed. "Jerry, they wouldn't run away together. They can't even make a move on eachother!"

"Then they're being abducted by aliens!" Jerry said. "See? I'm always right!"

"Maybe we're next!" Eddie screamed. "We gotta get a man cave!"

"You guys are dumber than toast, which is what you will be when Rudy finds out about this." Milton said.

"Hey you're just as much to blame Milton!" Jerry said.

"Will you guys chill out?" Eddie said. "He probably got there early, sparring with Rudy or something."

"Who's sparring with Rudy?" Jerry said as if he just woke up.

Eddie and Milton put their hands on their face in disgust and shook their head.

"The leprechaun okay?" Milton said.

"Suh-weet!" Jerry cooed. "I bet he can give me a four-leaf clover! I can so use those on girls!"

"Come on!" Eddie said irritably. They took Jerry and they all left the school wondering where Jack is. Or in Jerry's case, the leprechaun.

(Kim's POV)

Only 3 hours until the doors of our dojo close. I looked at Jack who was really thinking of a way to get out, but there was no way. We were locked from the outside, with a combination lock, so we can't get out. I was thinking too, but couldn't come up with anything.

"Maybe, if we slam our heads on the wall again…" I suggested.

"No, we can't do that for two reasons. One is that we were supposed to train somewhere else, because they had to set up the chairs and everything for the competition. And second, if we do we'll pass out when we get there, so our dojo will close anyway." Jack babbled.

"You babble when you can't think of anything don't you?" I asked.

"Yes! I'm the wise guy!" Jack said.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's face it Jack. We can just kiss our dojo goodbye."

"Well let's not lose all hope. I mean, we still have Milton, Jerry and Eddie…"

Sometimes, Jack can be thoughtless when he babbles. "Say that last sentence again, Jack." I said sarcastically.

"We have Milton, Jerry and…" Then he realized what he said. I smirked. "Yeah, we're toast."

I almost felt bad I was putting our friends down like that. "Look, we do have them, but those Black Dragon idiots got stronger. You barely made out of the fight, imagine if they fought our friends."

"Hey! We weren't finished, you know. I would've so taken him down!" Jack defended. I could tell he never "lost" before.

"My point is, is that it was hard for us to take Frank down, it'll be even harder for them to take him down."

"You're right." He said. "We're a goner."

I wanted to argue with that, but I hated to admit that he was right. If we can't make it in time, and if we can't compete…

We're done.

(No POV)

As Milton, Jerry and Eddie walk to their new practice place for the day; they notice Rudy standing in front of it, with his arms folded.

"Hey Rudy," Milton said.

"Yo what up Ru-day!" Jerry said.

"Don't you Ru-day me!" He said angrily. "Where's Jack?"

"We were hoping that you would know!" Eddie said defensively.

"Wait, you're saying that you don't know where Jack is?" Rudy asked in panic.

"Okay, don't panic! I mean, the last time I heard from him, I called him about the dance tonight!" Jerry said. "Which by the way, I got a girl to go the dance with me!"

"Really? Wow that's so… I DON'T CARE!" Rudy yelled. "Guys the competition is in TWO HOURS! We are so going to lose."

"Rudy, you got us! We won't let you down. I mean come on… look at us!" Milton said gesturing himself.

Jerry looks at a squirrel. "Hey look a squirrel! I'm going to get it!" Jerry ran for the squirrel and jumped for it but the squirrel ran away leaving him face down on the ground.

"Ow!" He yelled.

"Yeah, I'm looking at you, and right now, not enjoying the view!" He screamed. "Come on let's go practice. Let's hope Jack shows up in time."

The guys left to go their fake dojo, but Rudy knew that after the competition, they won't have either dojos.

(Jack's POV)

I let out a big sigh. I was angry and hungry, which is possibly my worst combination of emotions. I looked over at Kim, who was wiping tears from her eyes. Honestly, I've never seen her cry before, but I decided not to bring it up. Even if she is Crying Kim, she's still I'll-kick-your-butt Kim. I knew my dojo was counting on me. I feel like I let them down. Wait…

I _did_ let them down.

I was going to miss the competition; our dojo was going to be closed for good and… we're probably going to miss the dance.

I know it wasn't the most important thing, but, I was thinking about asking… the girl who rarely cries. That's right…

Kim Crawford.

Should I ask her? I wanted to ask her ever since I heard about it. But… we're just friends. And you know what they say… Once you're in the friend zone, you can never get out.

So we'll go as friends, right? _Just ask her, Jack. _"Kim?"

I looked at Kim but she didn't respond. Instead, her eyes were closed, and she was mumbling something.

"Kim?" I yelled a little louder. I went to her and she looked like she was having a nightmare.

"No… don't… I want to be with him… AAHHH!" She screamed. She literally jumped and hit her head on the vent. "OW!"

"Kim!" I yelled. "Are you okay?"

"Man, I really gotta stop hitting my head on stuff!" She whined as she held her head.

"What happened?" I said as I held her arms.

"Nothing… it was just a bad dream." She said looking into my eyes.

"Well, you said you wanted to be with somebody I mean who would…." Then I realized what she meant, I smiled. "You SO meant me! I knew you had a crush on me!"

Kim's face turned red. "Okay, it was not you! In fact, you'd be the last person I would dream about! And for the last time, I DO NOT have a crush on you!" She said angrily.

"Kim…" I began to annoy her. "Your mouth says one, but your eyes say…"

She punched me hard on the chest.

"Ow!" I yelled.

"Exactly what my eyes say too!" She smirked.

As I rubbed my chest to ease the pain, I looked at the vent. Wait maybe…

"Knock, knock, knock," Frank said knocking on the door. He unlocked the lock and opened the door, revealing his friends and his horrible sensei.

I was about to attack, but Kim stopped me. "Jack, don't do it."

"Why not?" That obviously didn't sound like her. If it's anyone who wants to kick people's butt it's Kim.

"Just don't." She said softly.

"That's right," Frank said. "Now, don't do anything bad. We don't want little miss pretty to get into my drastic measures." He was pinching her cheeks.

Now THAT was called abuse.

"That's it!" I screamed. I took his hand and twisted it. I quickly got up, and kicked Frank.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that!" Frank said. "Get him!" All the guys came towards me and I split-kicked, leaving two guys left. The guys were hard but this time I was harder. I punched in both directions and kicked each guy leaving them down, this time including Frank. I turned to Kim who stood up, surprised.

"See? Jack NEVER loses!" I said. But Kim didn't look too happy. But instead her eyes widened. "Jack get out of the way!"

I was confused. "What, why would I…" Then I felt someone kick me and I fell on the floor.

"Jack!" I heard Kim scream. He punched me and flung me all the way to the closet. I hit my head on the vent and collapsed on the floor. I faintly saw the sensei slam the door shut. "Jack!" was the last thing I heard again.

Everything went black.

**A/N- And that concludes chapter 6! Please review! Yeah, so for those of you who are confused on why I keep mentioning the vent, you'll see why later… that's all I'm saying! I hope you all like it! Again tell me if anything gets too… serious. Thanks soo much for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/ N – Hey everyone! I'm back with the seventh chapter. And actually could be the finale. I hope you all enjoy it! Please review, loving all of the comments! So anyway, before we go for our final chapter let's review on the previous chapter shall we? **

**So, this time even Jack gets kidnapped! And while the other guys are hours away from the biggest competition ever, Jack and Kim don't know how to find a way out. YET. **

**On to numero seven!**

(No POV onto the competition!)

The guys sit nervously on the bench. They look at Rudy who looked really depressed.

"Rudy, I'm sorry." Milton said. "I don't know what happened to him."

"Well, you're the last one, Milton. It's one on one, so please win! Good luck."

"I'm ready Rudy!" Milton said. He went up and bowed to one of the Black Dragon members.

"Be ready to go DOWN!" Milton said.

"Go Milton!" Eddie and Jerry cheered.

"Fight!" The announcer said.

Before Milton could even punch him, the Black Dragon member threw him to the vent.

"OW!" Milton said as he bumped his head on the vent.

"And the winner is the Black Dragons!" The announcer announced. There were many cheers, and a few boos but they were from Jerry and Eddie. "The Bobby Wasabi Dojo has to pack up their things and well… get out!"

The sensei of the black dragons came up to Rudy. "I knew this day would come. Have fun!"

Rudy came up to Milton. "Are you okay Milton?"

Milton looked really sad. "I'm so sorry, Rudy. I'm an idiot."

"It's okay, Milton, it's not…" But he heard a cracking noise from the ceiling.

"Huh?" The whole audience said.

Then the whole ceiling crashed revealing something they'd never thought they'd see.

**A/N- Alright, so what do you think? Or… who do you think it is? So I'm going to rewind a bit in Kim's perspective. **

(Kim's POV)

"Jack! Jack!" I kept shaking him. He's been out cold for a while now. "Please wake up!" I could feel tears emerging in my eyes. Nooo, not the tears! Well, he wasn't getting up! And I was really worried. "Jack! Please get up!" I shook him hard. He shouldn't have stood up for me. I thought it was sweet and stupid at the same time.

After a last shake, to my relief and happiness, he FINALLY woke up. He slowly fluttered his eyes and woke up slowly. "What happened?" Then he looked at me and his eyes widened. "Are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt?"

I was kind of irritated. "For the love of Jesus, will you relax? I'm fine! The question is are you? I've been shaking you for a while now, so much that I feel like my hands are shaking even when they aren't!"

"My head hurts, really bad." He grunted. "And my back hurts too. That idiot punched it pretty hard."

"Why did you have to go and fight him?" I asked. "Was it really necessary?"

"Well, he was pinching your cheeks!" He said looking down.

"So? You didn't have to fight them for that! You could've gotten like, a head concussion or something!"

"Well, excuse me if I care about you that much!" Jack yelled.

I was surprised. "You care about me?" No one has ever said that about me, before.

Jack blushed. "Well, I mean you're like my best friend, and seeing a guy like, harass you like that, got to me, and in that minute, I just flipped out."

"Well, thank you," I said.

We were silent for a while, and then Jack came closer to me. "Um Kim…"

"Yeah?"

"There's something I need to ask you." He said.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked.

"Well, see there's this dance…" Jack began.

_Thump! _

Jack and I quickly got up. "What was that?" I asked.

"Ow!" I heard a familiar voice scream.

"Wait…" Jack said. "That's Milton! The noise is coming from the vent!"

I gasped. How could I not have known of this? "Jack, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you're thinking, "wow, my back hurts like crazy" then yes." He said.

I rolled my eyes and nudged him. He knew what I was talking about. "Jack, if we can get up there, we can go to our dojo, and maybe do the contest!"

"Okay, here, I'll help you up, the vent is kind of high," He grabbed my waist, and lifted me high. I was happy. Maybe we can do the competition! I took the door of the vent and threw it on the floor.

_Clang! _

"What was that?" I heard someone say from the other side of the door.

"Kim!" Jack hissed.

Oh, great. I quickly got into the vent, and saw a stick. "Okay, Jack I see this long stick, maybe you can hold on to it and…"

"Here," He said. I turned around to see him in the vent, and gasped.

"Dude, you scared me!" I said, clutching my chest.

"Yeah, yeah we can work on your angina issues later, just crawl before..."

"HEY!"

I turned around and saw a… black dragon member!

"Grab me the stick!" Jack yelled.

I gave him the stick and, he smacked the boy with the stick. "That's what you get for almost giving me a head concussion!"

"Okay, that's it!" He screamed. A little wobbly, he started getting in the vent, but kept falling.

"Go, go!" Jack screamed. I crawled as fast as I could, but Jack went ahead of me. I had to say the vent was big. I kept crawling and crawling and it was getting colder and colder. I ended up jittering my teeth.

Jack turned around as he was crawling. "What's wrong?"

"I'm c-c-c-c-cold." I said. "You're n-n-not?"

"It's okay, we're here." I saw the vent door, and noticed the dojo I'd never thought I'd see. My chilliness was suddenly gone.

"Okay," Jack said. "Let's just lift the vent door, and call someone from…" But then I felt something grab onto my legs. I turned around to see that Black Dragon kid, pushing me away from Jack. I screamed to alarm Jack. He quickly turned around to see the Black Dragon member holding onto my feet, pushing her away. He held on to my arms.

"Let her go, you big jerk!" He screamed angrily.

"Yeah, let me go!" I said, kicking her legs. Unfortunately, He dodged all of them.

"I don't think so!" He snarled. "Either you should let go or…" But we heard a rumbling noise.

"Wait…" Jack said. "Can this vent hold all of our weight?" I haven't thought about that. Then Jack's answer showed up. The vent broke, and we all toppled down and fell out of the vent and onto the hard mat.

Although, it was painful, for some reason, because of the fact that I'm finally in my dojo…. The pain was good pain. Good, happy, relief pain.

(Jack's POV)

I landed on my stomach as we flew to the mat with the broken vent and the parts of the ceiling everywhere, making it a whole mess. And let me tell you: That hurt bad. "Ugh, first the head now, this! I'm accident prone!" I cried. I quickly got up and helped Kim up, leaving the boy on the floor. Everyone looked at me and Kim, with their jaws wide open, even the guys and Rudy.

"How did we get down here?" Kim lied to cover up the embarrassment.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Now, that is what I call framing!" The jaws continued to stay in the same position. Only the guys faced changed.

"KIM! JACK!" Milton, Eddie and Jerry squealed like girls, and rushed over to us. They gave Kim and I little hugs, and pats. "Where were you?" They asked.

"Great timing, guys!" Rudy came in. "Talk about fashionably late."

I was sad. "Wait, we missed it? It's over?" Kim and I asked.

"Yes. Where were you guys? How could you…"

"Nowhere!" The Black Dragon sensei came in. "Now, go pack up your things! Your dojo finally closed down! And look, you helped with the demolishing!"

Kim got furious. "We wouldn't have to demolish the ceiling if you hadn't KIDNAPPED US!" Everyone gasped, even the guys. And even…

"What is this I hear about kidnapping?" A deep voice came in.

Bobby Wasabi.

"No kidnapping! Run along, this place needs to demolish!" He came closer to me and Kim. "Unless you two want yourselves ending up in the hospital, I suggest you zip your mouths."

"No," I said sternly. All this time, I've been so scared on what he'd do to Kim and me. But now that didn't matter. "This dojo is way more important. Do whatever you want. But we will not let this dojo break into pieces."

Kim turned to the Rudy. "Rudy, I'm so sorry I didn't show up for practice or the competition. I was kidnapped by the Black Dragons." Rudy looked shocked.

"I am too." I said. "But if he hadn't kidnapped us, we would've won, and a huge gap wouldn't be in your ceiling."

"Guys, that doesn't matter. Look I don't care about the competition. I'm just glad you two are safe." We both smiled at Rudy and he went and looked the sensei in the eye. "Okay, B.D. You win. You got what you wanted. But, we're proud. The Bobby Wasabi dojo may not be in the mall anymore. But it'll still stay in our hearts. Forever."

We all came in and said our signature code to the dojo. "We swear by the light of the dragon's eye…"

Then Bobby Wasabi finished up the Wasabi code, just like he did before. "To be loyal, honest and never say die." We smiled at Bobby.

"Wasabi!" We all said proudly.

"You guys really do honor the code." Bobby said. "And for that, I must give it recognition." And with one snap, police officers showed up, and cuffed up the Black Dragon members, including the sensei.

"You folks do realize that kidnapping is against the law," The police officer said as he handcuffed the sensei.

"Come on, I was just kidding!" The sensei said.

"Sir, I'm afraid I'm going to have to arrest you and your students for kidnapping these two kids. And your dojo will be closed down."

"NOO!" The sensei screamed as he went away.

"NOO!" The guys screamed as they went away.

"YES!" Kim and I screamed. Well, not as loudly as them.

"Later, SUCKERS!" Jerry screamed.

Bobby Wasabi turned to us and smiled. "This competition is over. No one has won this competition."

Rudy's face fell. Even if the Black Dragon Idiots got arrested for kidnapping Kim and I, it still means that we have to leave.

"Therefore," Bobby Wasabi said. "Your Bobby Wasabi Dojo, Rudy can stay!"

The crowd cheered, and Rudy's face turned into a bright smile, and he jumped and hugged Bobby Wasabi.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" He said.

"You're welcome. Now let go!" Bobby screamed.

Rudy let go and apologized. We all cheered. Eddie hugged Milton, Milton hugged Jerry, Jerry hugged Eddie, and I hugged… Kim.

"Yes, we get to keep the dojo!" Kim screamed happily.

"But, what about the broken vent?" Milton asked, pointing up to the half-empty ceiling.

"We'll take care of that." Bobby said. "Now, I'm going to go get some sushi. Let's go ninjas." Bobby Wasabi left, and so did the audience, leaving just us six people.

"Kim, are you okay?" Rudy asked.

"I am now," Kim said. "But I would've never made it out of that closet, without Jack's help." She turned and smiled at me. She then hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Thank you," She said.

Jerry cleared his throat, and Kim let go. "Well, uh welcome back Jack. We're just going to leave you two alone."

"Why? Let's stay here." Eddie said.

Jerry nudged Eddie hard.

"Come on guys; let's leave these two love birds alone." Milton said. "Good to see you Jack." He patted my back, and the guys, including Rudy, left the dojo leaving me and Kim alone.

"Dance!" Jerry coughed before he left.

Oh yeah. I decided to ask Kim for the third time. "Kim, do you want to go to the dance with me, tonight? You know, like friends. Well, not like just friends, like my date, but not my date, 'date', but my friend…"

"Jack, if I say yes, will you shut up?" Kim smiled.

"Yes I will," I smiled.

"I'd love to go with you to the dance." She said, and hugged me. I hugged her back, a little tighter, and she turned to face me. And I did something that even shocked me.

She kissed me. And I kissed her back.

We broke off at the same time, and I could feel my face turning a little red. "Um… thanks." I said awkwardly.

"No problem," She smiled and hugged me again. "Thanks for everything, Jack. I guess the dojo is here to stay forever, no matter what happens. "

"I guess it is," I smiled at her. I took her hand and we left the dojo, happy and healthy. Kim was right. No matter what happens, the dojo is here to stay with us through thick and thin.

Forever.

**A/N- THE END! Thank you! Thank you! I just want to say thanks so much for reading my story! It means the world to me that you guys love it! Now, I'm not going to mark it as completed yet, because I want to ask you all something. I was thinking about creating an epilogue chapter, you know about the dance. Just a light chapter, to know how the dance went. Do you want me to type this? I want a vote from you all, if you want the epilogue or not. But, until then, this is the end. **

**REVIEW! Tel me what you all think, you know, how I ended it, did I do such a way that I leave you all thinking… just anything! **

**PEACE. LOVE. HAPPINESS. **

**Leo Howard 3 : ) **


	8. Important Author's Note

**A/ N – Hey guys! So, thanks for the wonderful comments about my ending (Keep 'em coming! jk) Anyway, since I didn't any no's for doing the epilogue, well then stay tuned for the epilogue! Actually, consider this as another chapter, kind of that is because there's something that Jack still needs to do for Kim… not saying anything! If you know PLEASE DO NOT COMMENT WHAT IT IS because it'll ruin it for those who don't know what I'm talking about. And that's okay, because my hints are hardly detailed, so don't feel bad for those who don't know. So I will be writing the last chapter or the epilogue whatever you want to call it but this might take a little while, because with school in and all. It won't be as quick as my usual updates. So please be patient, but I promise I will do an epilogue, but it could probably take up 'till Saturday. I'm so sorry about that! But I have to plan it out, because I didn't expect doing this chapter. I planned my other ones that are how the updates came so fast. But I will plan, write and publish as fast as I can! However, if you could review more, and tell your friends about this, then I might be able to make it quicker! just kidding.**

**But seriously, keep reviewing! Did you all like the finale? I worked really hard on it! I must have re written it like 5 times just do get it right? Do you think that it's good? Please review! Tell me your favorite part of the last chapter! That should keep you busy until my next update! **

**And one more thing I need you guys to tell me… should I write another Kickin' It story? I have ideas but don't know if you all want me to. Please tell me that in your reviews! If I get enough about this issue by Friday, then I will be able to confirm whether or not I'm doing another story. **

**Thanks! **

**PEACE. LOVE. HAPPINESS. **

**Leo Howard. Haha I love him. He is soo cute. **

**Pretty long authors note huh? Heeeheee **


	9. Epilogue

**A/ N – Hey guys! Okay, so I am here with the epilogue, just as you all requested! So, just want to take a minute to say that this chapter is only for you guys, and for your awesome support for this story. I know it's not the most important thing in the world, but ever since I was little, I always wanted people to read something that I wrote and like it, and now it's happening! So, you may be thinking "get on with the story" but I just want you all to know that it means a lot to me that you all love it and comment on it! So for you amazing love and support I present you the epilogue! **

(Kim's POV)

As Jack and I went into the school building, I felt I couldn't be happier. Jack was clutching my hand and when I peeked to look at how cute it was, I realized something.

I still didn't have the bracelet.

I felt like a horrible friend for losing that bracelet. He was so thoughtful and sweet, and I irresponsibly lost it. Suddenly, I felt guilty.

And Jack noticed that. "Kim?"

"Um, Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" He asked. "You seem… tensed about something."

"Nothing," I said. I didn't want to tell him yet. He looked so happy that I was going to the dance with him; I didn't want to ruin the moment. "Nothing, really. It's just my first dance." And I wasn't lying. It really was my first dance. And I had to say I was kind of nervous.

"Really?" He looked surprised. "Well there's nothing to be nervous about. I mean, you have a beautiful dress on, you have friends, and you have a handsome-looking date," He said, adjusting his blazer proudly.

I playfully nudged him. "Hey, just because you're my date and all, does not mean I can't fight you when I want to. We're still buddies, right?"

"Yeah, of course. Bring it on Blondie," He smiled.

I rolled my eyes and went into the gym for the dance. It was nicely decorated. There were blue and purple balloons everywhere, and everyone was wearing something formal like Jack and I. The DJ was playing loudly all girls taking their high heels off and dancing with their friends and dates. I saw Milton, Eddie and Jerry come over to me.

"Hey how are you lovebirds doing?" Jerry said laughing.

"Shut up," I smiled.

"So, who did you guys go with?" Jack asked.

"I'm going with Amanda," Milton said, looking over at her. She had braces on but still looked really pretty.

"Jerry and I are just going to run over to all the single ladies," Eddie said, checking out some other girls.

"Have fun, you two," I said as Jack and I walked past them.

"Okay, we're going to take things down a bit," The DJ said as he put on. He put on a slow song, and everybody found their dates to slow dance with. Me and Jack faced eachother awkwardly. Even though this was a date, we both stood there awkwardly for a minute. Even Jerry and Eddie found girls to slow dance with. Jack and I were the only ones not slow dancing.

"Um… do you want to dance with me?" Jack said awkwardly.

"Sure um okay," I said unconfidently. We both stepped a little closer, and I put my arms on his shoulders and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We were both feeling really awkward not knowing what to talk about. Then I realized I still haven't told him about the bracelet.

"Jack?" I spoke.

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something." I said sadly.

"What is it?" He asked looking up into my eyes.

"Do you remember how you gave me that bracelet?" I asked. I knew he would probably be mad at me, but I had to tell him.

"Yeah, I remember," He said.

"Well, I kind of accidently dropped it, and now I lost it. I'm really sorry." I said sadly but NOT crying. I promised myself not to do that again, unless something really drastic happened.

"No you didn't," He said kind of smiling.

"Yes I did, I'm not lying Jack," I said which made me even more depressed.

"You might have dropped it, but you didn't lose it," He said smiling. I was confused.

"Well, how would you know?" I asked.

"Because," He said pulling something out of his pants pocket. "I have it right here." And he was true. The same charm bracelet that I only had for five minutes was dangling from his hands. He took my hand and put it on my wrist.

I smiled. "How did you find it?"

"Let's just say, that's how I found you!" He laughed. "And learned that you could sprain your back by slipping on one of these."

I laughed. "Thanks for making it. It's beautiful…. I promise to never lose it again!"

"Hey it's not your fault, you dropped it," He said. "But let's see how long you actually keep your promise."

"Alright," I said laughing. "Bring it on, Jackie,"

He laughed. And as we slow danced and… fast danced I realized that despite by how annoying Jack was sometimes, he's a good friend. I guess we're more than friends now. I just kissed him to thank him, and I can't believe he kissed me back and didn't pull away or anything like that. Maybe we both are a "thing" and we're probably going to be dating. But no matter what happens, I always want to be with a caring person like him, friend or girlfriend.

Forever.

**A/N- Alright, NOW it's the end! Did you like it? Was it too short? I thought it was fine, but maybe I'm wrong. Just comment on how I did on the epilogue. Honestly I rushed on this because I know you all wanted it, so I planned really quickly. I didn't want any more kissing or "I love you" stuff, because it's just too cheesy. You kiss once and you let it go. Don't drag on too much romance. So I just made their part more friendly than datey you know? But if you don't like it, then I'm wrong. Anyway, I got lots of comments that I should do another Kickin' It story. And I think I will, I just need some planning and things to get inspired by. But tell me one thing about the next story: Kack or no Kack?**

**Anyway, thanks so much for supporting me throughout the story. I would've never finished this without you all so THANK YOU SO MUCH! I will try and write another Kickin' It story. The reason why this update is so fast is because it turned out I didn't have any homework for the entire week, so I was free. But when next week starts, updates will be slower. Much Slower! So, stay tuned for my new story, which I have no idea what it's going to be about, and keep commenting on this story! **

**Kim-Napped is now officially OVER. Thanks soo much for all the support and the sweet comments, and I will see you later with my next story! **

**PEACE. LOVE. HAPPINESS. **

**Leo Howard. I LOVE HIM! Who doesn't love him, anyone? **


End file.
